wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soratha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shadow Wolf Part 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 03:23, October 5, 2011 You here? Hello! I'm Caitbob, the new Admin. I was wondering like I am on a couple people: Are you still here? Caitbob Wilkinson 19:25 December 12, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson. Good Job! Hey, thanks for all the editing and photos. We really appreciate it! :) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Renaming Excuse me, but only me or the other Admins are allowed to rename pages. If you need to rename a page, you need to tell me first. And as for the fifth book's name, I'll do some research to be sure. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 12:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Alright. I allow only admins to rename, because I trust them and I'm afraid other people will rename it's name to something inapproriate or spam. Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude either. I really wasn't. Again, as for the 5th book's name, can you please keep it like that until the name is official? Thanks. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 13:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana There is a Rule Page. It's a blog. There's a link to it on the Main Page. Anyways, I've put on the Ice Wolf page that the actual name is unofficial. We'll see what the actual name is when the book is closer to coming out (April?). By the way, would you mind copying and pasting the summary from the Ice Wolf page into the "Weekly Info" section of the Home Page? My computer doesn't let me copy and paste. If you don't mind, I'll unlock the page for you. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana the maps hi. i saw the maps on your user thing. whats it for? Faolanmacduncan 21:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) oh ok thank you i might check them out x3 Faolanmacduncan 22:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) your profile pic.. Did you just copy my profile pic? Faolanmacduncan 16:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) its ok.. i just dont like other people using my current profile pic. Faolanmacduncan 16:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) lol Faolanmacduncan 16:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) would you like to join chatr with me?Faolanmacduncan 16:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I believe you now since you have the cover and all. Thanks for being here to tell me! ^_^ And yes, anyone with an account and normal user rights can rename the page only if there is a spelling error. Again, thanks for the info! ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey Hi I just wanted to say that I'm new to this wiki and I love warrior cats too!! http://www.livestream.com/brightpath?t=747221 try here :3 Brightpath 04:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Brightpath x3 yes love the glitch Brightpath 21:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Brightpath If your on, wanna chat? :P Please? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana this is a warning do not cuss on chat it is against the rules and if you do it any more times i will ban you and if you dont know what you said i can tell you Nightwolf14 (talk) 01:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) you said the d word in chat! Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) d*mn is a cuss word! Nightwolf14 (talk) 12:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) join? hey! wanna join the wotb answers wiki? if you dont thats okay (this is nightwolf14 i changed my username) Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) wow you've been gone for a while...anywho....i just wanted to say welcome back!Night 12:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi!Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC)